Brothers in Time
by Its-My-Hellish-Life
Summary: Harrys tired of Dumbledores manipulations so he seeks the truth. But what if the truth is unexpected and leads to Harry finding a family in a different time. Dumbledore and most weasley bashing, Dark!Harry


Hey this is my first ever fanfic so i hope you like it.

Please comment and tell me any thing you think i should add.

Disclaimer: i dont own any harry potter characters or plots

Chapter 1 Letters, one good, one bad

Harry Potter sat at the desk in the smallest bedroom at No.4 Privet Drive in Surrey. He sat there staring at a letter he had received an hour previously. Sat next to the first was another letter that had arrived a few minutes after the first Harry sighed and began rereading the letters he had received. The first coming from the wizarding bank: Gringotts.

Dear Mr H. Potter

It has come to our attention that you have not replied to any of the letters that have been sent to you between the time upon which you first arrived at the bank at the age of 11 and this letter should it reach you. This message is to formally request that you make your self available and present at Gringotts bank in London before you are due to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the first of September. After the meeting between you and Gorik, the manager assigned to all of your vaults, the reading of the Will of one Sirius Artimus Black previous Lord Black of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black. Due to curtain circumstances this reading could not be held before your 17th birthday. The appropriate people will be contacted upon your arrival for them to be here at the bank for the reading of the will on the same day you arrive at the bank. For the safety of the people mentioned in the Will, all mentions of the participants and what they receive will be locked in their minds, meaning that the information can not be revealed by consent or by force to anyone not at the reading.

We thank you for your cooperation on this matter and expect to encounter you soon

With many blessings

Rostone

Head of Gringotts bank

With another sigh Harry put down the first letter before leaning back in the old desk chair. His mind was in turmoil as he gazed out of his window at the star filled night.

_**'Why haven't I been receiving any of these letters that were mentioned? What circumstance meant that the Will was not read until I was 17?'**_

His thoughts carried on along this line until Harry turned his attention to the second letter he had received. This letter was written by Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was the man that everyone looked up to, the man that everyone respected and entrusted their life's to. This was the man that had been attempting to manipulate Harry since before he was born.

This was the man who harry had allowed to manipulate him when he was 11. First was Hagrid who had made Harry believe that all Slytherins were evil and that Dumbledore was the greatest man to have ever lived. Then there were the hints and clues that sent Harrys mind rolling and to make him want to protect the Philosophers stone.

This was what had made Harry stop looking up to Dumbledore. The trials to reach the stone were far too easy. It was as if they had been designed for an 11 year old to be able to pass through and that is what had happened. Each test was specific to each of his friends. First the devils snare, which if they had taken Neville would have been no problem although Hermione was still able to get them through. Next were the keys which used Harrys own quiditich skills to complete. The troll they had already dealt with one so why wouldn't they be able to take on another. The chess was Rons major strength, only Ron would have gotten them through if there was no adult nearby. The potions were where Hermione came into her own. As a muggleborn Hermione was able to use logic like no other ordinary wizard. In the final chamber Dumbledore had given Harry the information he needed himself that late night around Christmastime that year.

That was when Harry began to mistrust the Headmaster. From that moment Harry learnt not to rely on any one but himself. He found that he preferred to be around the snarky potions master, who had in time earned Harrys respect, than the twinkling blue eye headmaster, who stuck his nose everywhere it was not suppose to be.

This letter was the final proof that the headmaster was not looking out for his best interests but for his own gains by having what he believed to be control over the boy-who-lived-to-have-no-control-over his life.

Slumping over his desk Harry pick up the letter in question and reread it just to make sure everything he was thinking was true.

Harry, my boy

I must ask you to destroy all letters that you receive from Gringotts as the bank has been taken over by Voldemort. They may be portkeys so destroy them on sight.

I also feel I must remind you that its essential that you remain at you r aunt and uncles. Don't go anywhere near central London as there are lookouts everywhere and its not safe.

Your

Dumbledore

The edges of the paper were crumpled from where Harry had gripped the letter trying to control his anger and stop himself from tearing the paper in half.

'_**How dare he, how dare that man, that meddling, manipulative old coot try and prevent me from getting my inheritance from my godfather.'**_

Harry stood and moved towards his bed before collapsing. His bed was the same small camp bed that he had first slept in at the age of 11. Before that Harry had slept in the cupboard under the stairs. Staring up at the creaked ceiling trying to think of ways in which he could leave his prison called a house. He knew there was a guard router assigned to his house since 5th year.

He signed once again before rolling over to turn off his lamp. He would think no more on this tonight for tomorrow was his birthday. Tonight at midnight Harry would turn 17 and be a legal adult. He'd heard from his friend Hermione that some people receive a creature inheritance but Harry doubted that he would have one as no-one had mentioned his father being part creature and he knw his mother was muggleborn and so would not have a creature ancestor from her side of the family. With that final thought Harry fell asleep.

Somewhere in the house a clock chimed 12 midnight as a faint green glow surrounded the smallest room in the house. The light brightened before fading leaving a changed young man lying on the bed.


End file.
